A Tale of Two Heroes
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: Experienced eccentric trainer Enrique embarks on a quest to the Unova region with his partner the mysterious but heroic Lucario aiming at challenging a new Pokémon League. But along the way the two stumble across old and new enemies and battle with friends and new Pokémon in this new journey! Based off of Pokémon Black and White, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*
1. The Two Heroes

It was five minutes past ten o'clock and already the hustle and bustle was present in Goldenrod City. People on important business walked down streets or drove in fast cars while others relaxed in many forms of leisure in the town. it is around the commercial district where patrons gather in a food stand at the end of the block. Two specifically, a black haired man in a red jacket and a blue canine Pokémon sit in the front of a small radio.

"… and that was DJ Ben's Special Thursday Sinnoh Sound! It is the sound of the great land to the north that carries the sound hint of Sinnoh region atmosphere. Maybe it will lure a bunch of Pokémon to follow you!"

The barkeep a large man with a furry black moustache stared at the two particular patrons in the front. He was fairly sure he hadn't seen both before in his stand yet they looked a bit out of the ordinary as well. So with curiosity at the top of his mind he decided to go for it and ask.

"So are you guys like street performers or something?"

At the question the dark haired young man spat out his drink to look up at the bar keep. The creature to his side did not seem bothered and continued eating from his plate of meat.

"Street performers really? Do I look like a clown to you dude?" the young man asked. The barkeep only shrugged.

"Well you don't look like you're from around this town. and you've got a rare Pokémon with you so I had to guess." the barkeep answered honestly. He continued wiping a cup from another customer as the young man grabbed a toothpick and twirled it between his teeth.

"Well you're right I'm not from Goldenrod. I live in New Bark Town and I'm a master Pokémon Trainer! You should be impressed because I even worked for the famous Professor Oak! Oh and my Pokémon is Lucario, my best friend."

The dark haired man raised a fist up showing his point. The barkeep kept wiping the glass now understanding the lad better. Lucario continued eating his food still intent on finishing his meal.

"I see lad. Then you're not just anybody passing by. Are you going on some kind of journey then?

At this the boy smirked. "You could say that barkeep. But I'm going somewhere so awesome it'll blow your mind away!"

The barkeep then was face to face with a pamphlet the boy was holding up. though the picture was close in his face the barkeep could tell that it was a map. What was also present were images of what looked to be Pokémon but were all unfamiliar to him. There were also the words 'A Fantastic Faraway getaway!'

"It's the Unova region! It's so far away that all the Pokémon are completely different from most other regions! And there are other gym leaders and a Pokémon League. I'm going to challenge and beat 'em all!"

"But you have to get to the airport first!"

Out of nowhere a somewhat balding man in a white lab coat appeared and whacked the dark haired man's head. The barkeep was stunned himself while Lucario merely stared at the man.

"Ow! Darn it, Professor Elm you don't sneak up on people like that while they don't notice! That's disrespectful to a Pokémon Trainer you know!?"

"Silence Enrique! You've been goofing off too long in Goldenrod City! Our flight is leaving in half an hour now!" Elm said to the young man. However Enrique smirked while turning his head around with a smirk.

"Oh? You think that's a problem Professor Elm? Well then, take a look at my master plan professor."

Enrique then pulled out what looked to be an Ultra ball from his jacket pocket. Elm, Lucario, and the barkeep raised their eyebrows wondering just what the strange Pokemon trainer had in mind. What made them worry was the fact that he had a weird grin on his lips. The trainer then pressed open the Ultra ball's button releasing a flash of light.

"Gentlemen I give you Alakaza- CHARIZARD!?"

Now sitting in the small food stand (with his head reaching the tiny ceiling of the stand) was none other than the iconic fire type Pokémon Charizard. It gave a yawn while spotting a plate of food and began to chow down much to Lucario's annoyance. Enrique though was bugged eyed with confusion.

"Charizard what are YOU doing here? Where is Alakazam!?"

"Enrique just what the heck were you thinking? How was Charizard going to help us?" Professor Elm asked disappointedly. Enrique only scratched the back of his black hair nervously.

"Well I didn't plan on bringing Charizard. I was going to take Alakazam so he'd teleport us to the airport and then he'd teleport back home but… that didn't go according to plan at all."

Enrique looked back at Charizard who then proceeded to gulp down his remaining orange soda.

"Your plan backfired didn't it? Now we've got to get to the airport quick before they leave without us! We got to get a taxi or run fast!"

With this Professor Elm grabbed the Pokémon Trainer by his collar and ran out of the food stand. Lucario turned back to the barkeep and dropped a few bucks on the counter before chasing after his trainer with Charizard not far behind.

The barkeep stood there with his stand now void of the strange customer yet with at least 20 more dollars sitting on his counter. He shrugged grabbing the cash and stuffing it in his pocket. After all when he made more than what was owed he didn't complain.

* * *

POKéMON!

A Tale of Two Heroes

* * *

Chapter 1: The Two Heroes

* * *

"Wow what luck Professor! I almost thought they weren't gonna let us on this flight." Enrique gave a nudge to Elm who raised his glasses annoyed.

"Yes… well, next time stay at the airport. I didn't get the chance to let Professor Juniper we'd be arriving later today."

Both Enrique and Elm were sitting in the mid-section of the plane with Lucario at the window seat. Somehow with only five minutes to spare the three were able to board Flight 151 sound and safe. Now the plane was in the skies on its way to the distant land of Unova. Mainly business folk and vacationers were present on the flight while our Pokémon trainer and Pokémon Professor stood out. Lucario was also looking at a flight magazine with curiosity as Enrique leaned back.

"Okay, okay. I get it professor. So what can you tell me about this Professor Juniper? Is she like any of you old guys?" Enrique asked crossing his arms in his seat.

Professor Elm raised his glasses at how oblivious Enrique was at the statement.

"Well I don't know what you mean by that old man comment, but she's quite adventurous. Her work is recognized considerably in Unova especially with her degrees from Castelia University. It's no surprise since her father was also a very established colleague much like Professor Oak."

Enrique then let the words process. He wasn't really a person who understood these Pokémon researchers aside from that they gave ten year olds powerful wild animals and leave their homes. However he was aware that each of the regional researchers was very savvy with Pokémon and specific details about their home regions. This came in handy when Enrique went to other places and needed to know has things worked when he'd gotten into trouble.

You might even say it happened a few times over.

"Attention passengers. We will arrive in the Unova region in five hours. Lunch will be served in two hours and you are free to move about the cabin at the moment. We hope you enjoy your flight!"

"Five hours? That's… long." Enrique said to himself bored. He could only wait while he and the professor sat on the flight.

* * *

Nuvema town Pokémon Lab

"What really!? A Trainer all the way from the Johto Region is coming to your lab!" Hilda was wide eyed while holding her dear Oshawott in her arms. Seated across from her in the Lab's living room, Professor Aurea Juniper was smiling as she set down her mug of coffee.

"Yes. When I asked Professor Elm to come to Unova and help out with my research project his protégé Enrique decided to tag along."

Hilda was beaming with glee. "Wow… a real famous Pokémon trainer. Do you think he'll bring lots of strong Pokémon with him?"

"Maybe. Elm says that his starter Pokémon is very rare even in the other regions and that he's even captured whole teams of Pokémon from the places he's been to."

Juniper set her mug down just as Oshawott leapt out of Hilda's arms. The water type began following around Juniper's pet Minccino around the living room.

"So Hilda, you won't go off after Cheren or Bianca then. Are you just going to wait here for the trainer to arrive?"

"Of course professor!" Hilda exclaimed. "I want to meet this trainer first hand and I want to see his awesome Pokémon!"

Juniper smiled as she stood up to look over to her back desk. "I see Hilda. Well I'm looking forward to meeting him too. But Elm did say he's a bit of a wild one."

Hilda's brows rose at the statement. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well…" Juniper pursed her lips together. "Elm claims he's a bit un-orthodox. You won't find too many professional trainers quite like him."

This made Hilda all the more curious about this Johto Trainer. She was a brand new Pokémon Trainer herself but she had been helping out Professor Juniper with her research since she was still a small girl. Hilda was always fascinated with Pokémon and eager she was to meet a full-fledged trainer and strong Pokémon. Maybe even this trainer could give her tips and help her become a great trainer like he was.

Hilda wanted to meet this trainer already!

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Enrique blinked in surprise. He must've been getting a cold in the plane, they really had to think about adjusting the temperature in here.

Shrugging it off he grabbed a tissue from the end of the sink of the bathroom he was in to wipe his nose before exiting. After some four hours of flight Enrique decided to get out of his seat for a tinkle, only the catch was that he had to go to the lower deck of the massive Jumbo jet to get to the lavatory. It was strange since he'd never been in such a massive plane before.

Enrique shook his head as he got out of the bathroom and made his way back to the center walkway of the plane. A stairway near the center section of the plane allowed passengers to go to the top and lower decks while another set of stairs led to what Enrique presumed was the bottom where the luggage was. He walked up one stairway to the top of the plane where his seat with Professor Elm and Lucario was at.

As he walked by though Enrique was pushed ahead as someone ran by. He turned around spotting a man dressed in a black trench coat scurry by quickly.

"Hey what the heck dude!?" Enrique called out.

"Stay out of my way!" the trench coated man called back. Enrique couldn't believe what he'd heard and shook his head running after the man grabbing his shoulder to turn him around.

"Hey who do you think y-" before Enrique could finish, he spotted a familiar red logo on the man's inside shirt. Enrique gasped while the man shook him off to throw a punch which Enrique dodged.

"Out of my way punk! Team Rocket is here to take this plane!"

Enrique smirked. "Wow not very subtle. You and what army?"

It was then that two more people in trench coats and Rocket uniforms appeared from behind Enrique holding up two Pokéballs. Enrique slouched at his poor choice of words realizing that there was more of these Rockets aboard.

"Oh... so this army?"

Meanwhile in the regular cabin of the plane, Lucario was skimming through a magazine while Elm was snoring in his seat getting shut eye. He was waiting for Enrique to return after he'd left for the restroom. Focused on the colorful pictures of Unova Region areas and towns he did not see as a passenger in a black trench coat got up and walked to the front end of the plane. But Lucario did raise his head when he noticed the man trip and fall in the walkway. Another person dressed in a similar coat appeared suddenly to help him up and lead him to where they both were headed.

Thinking it odd Lucario sat up and looked out into the aisle spotting a flat grey card on the ground. The Aura Pokémon walked over from his seat examining the card carefully before noticing a familiar symbol. He'd seen it before once when he and his trainer were in another region and it didn't take much guessing to figure out who it belonged to.

Of course it wouldn't hurt to return it now would it?

At the front of the planet the two trench coated men entered the flight attendants area where thankfully no one was around. They both removed their coats revealing their black Team Rocket uniforms before entering the cockpit. There they spotted the pilot and the two aids assisting him at their station. One turned around spotting the two.

"Hey you can't be back h-" one of the Rockets pulled out a Pokéball releasing a short purple Pokémon that quickly used a move to knock out the pilot and the aids. The other Rocket moved to sit-down pushing aside the pilot and taking control of the plane.

"Excellent work Willis. Now that Gengar has got them asleep with Hypnosis the plane is ours."

"I'll let the others know so we can negotiate for the Commander's release." The first Rocket said making his way to the intercom.

But then the cockpit door opened revealing Lucario standing in the way with a simple glance.

Okay. I'm not surprised by this point.

"Hey! What's a Pokémon doing here!?"

The Rocket at the pilots chair turned around shrieking loudly. "Hey, he's got my Gambling card!"

That's what gave you away. Lucario thought. He'd learned about the Game Corner in Kanto being controlled by these goons when Enrique unknowingly stumbled onto their hideout. Of course it was long since abandoned the information still held its use.

Before the Rockets could respond Lucario slugged the man called Willis in his chest knocking him out. he fell to the floor much to the shock of the goon at the pilot seat while Gengar made to use a strong Ghost attack. Already anticipating it Lucario turned around with his paws shrouded in a black energy and unleashing unto the Ghost type in a powerful blast.

Gengar flew back effectively fainted while Lucario stood triumphant. The last Rocket began to tremble in fear at how quickly his partner was taken out before Lucario's sharp red eyes landed on him. The Pokémon could not speak but the grunt knew all that he wanted to say by his strong burning gaze. Of course this grunt too had Pokémon on his person but Lucario's fiery gaze assured him they would be quickly taken care of like Gengar.

Drop dead.

The grunt flew out of the chair bowing on his head. "Alright I give up!"

Lucario smirked. The aura was always strong against the weaker willed.

"What is taking those buffoons so long!?" the Rocket who bumped into Enrique, the apparent man in charge also named Cliff, yelled out in frustration.

His two associates were holding Enrique down below in the luggage deck where they tied him up before they would go upstairs and join their other associates in their plan.

"Who knows. Maybe they're having trouble with the pilot." One of the Rockets, a woman replied.

Cliff shook his head though. "No, Willis's Gengar should knock them out with Hypnosis. Then they've got control of the plane at least."

"Wow so you guys are seriously Team Rocket?" Enrique asked in a somewhat joking manner. Cliff grabbed his own forehead in annoyance.

"Yes, for the thousandth time you fool!"

"Did the big red R on our matching uniforms not give you a hint?" the third grunt asked with sarcasm.

"No, no. I mean you guys to look like Team Rocket. I just didn't think there was still any left." Cliff raised a brow at Enrique's last remark.

"Team Rocket is alive and well. We work to seek our ultimate goal of world domination just as the Boss envisioned it!"

"And you guys still talk about that world domination nonsense. Yup you guys are definitely Team Rocket alright."

Enrique knew he'd already angered the trio by now. They were all too focused on that while Enrique's hand fumbled in his back pocket.

"You mock us now, but soon Team Rocket will be restored to it's greater glory and take over the world!" the female grunt said to which Enrique shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'll admit a plane is a good start, but don't you guys ever learn? You can't take over the entire world."

"And why is that, boy?" Cliff asked with suspicion.

"For starters, you guys don't even have control of this plane yet and there's only… I'm guessing Five of you?" Enrique smirked as the looks on the Rockets faces showed he was right. "And plus you guys tried to take over the world already with building takeovers, kind of like the one you're doing but in the air, only they failed and were embarrassingly defeated."

"Hey! You know nothing about Team Rocket. Out ambitions will come to fruition with the guidance of our Commander in Unova! We will take down all that oppose us!" the third grunt said.

"Oh yeah? Does that include a bunch of kids that single handedly defeated you guys twice?"

Cliff froze at Enrique's choice of words. The trainer though continued on.

"What do you guys think maybe they won't stop you? Who's to say that they won't return and just stop you right here right now?"

Enrique taunted Cliff as he felt the Pokéball between the tips of his fingers.

"Those were only rumors boy! Our Boss was defeated by a very powerful Pokémon trainer, and he is long gone now."

Enrique could not help himself and began to laugh aloud nearly breaking his act. Cliff and the two grunts eyed him oddly at his behavior.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh man… you really don't know do you? Well, I hate to break it to you, Mr. Cliff, but it was a kid that beat your Boss years ago."

Before any of the grunts moved Enrique threw the Pokéball from his back pocket into the air. It expanded and opened zapping out a bright red light revealing the large form of a great Pokémon. The Grunts gasped at the sight of a strong a warrior looking Charizard standing and roaring with might. Enrique stood up next to his Pokémon smiling confidently.

"That powerful trainer, and that kid, was me!"

Charizard roared as he then sent out a great Flamethrower from his jaws scorching the Rockets. Cliff and the grunts yelped as they were instantly defeated by the great Pokémon.

Lucario sensed the aura of Charizard below next to Enrique's al of a sudden. Having already awoken the pilot and called the authorities Lucario decided to go check up on his master to see if he was alright. Though not trusting the grunt he KO'd he decided to drag them down in a nice orderly fashion.

Of course several heads were raised as Lucario moved about the plane dragging two tied up grunts and a Gengar with him. He assured passengers with a nice wave and smile that everything was fine. Hopefully though no one would wonder what happened and the plane could resume course normally.

Arriving to the bottom Lucario was met with the sight of Enrique tying three unconscious people dressed in Team Rocket uniforms with Charizard standing by as if nothing had happened at all. Shrugging Lucario set his own captives with the rest smirking at Enrique.

"Oh I guess you took care of those other guys then huh. I wondered about that Willis guy they mentioned…"

Lucario just patted Enrique's shoulder assuring him it was no problem at all. Then the intercom beeped over the entire plane grabbing their attention.

"This is your captain speaking. I am pleased to inform you that we will be landing in Nuvema Town in a few short moments. No one pay mind to the blue Pokémon walking about the cabin, he is assisting security with a minor issue. Please remain seated until we land."

Enrique smirked. "Whew! Time flies when you're saving a plane, right Lucario?"

That joke was so bad… Lucario thought but nonetheless smiled nudging his trainer's shoulder while Charizard growled happily. The trio headed up leaving the grunts below for the crew waiting to land.

Now was it. Enrique thought. We'll be there, in the Unova Region!

* * *

**Lion: …and here it is, my epic comeback Pokémon story A Tale of Two Heroes. I'd been planning on this story for about one year, had several drafts, even released proto-type fics by the name but was just dumb and now bring you the real deal. This is your Adventure fic with Pokémon of a trainer traveling a region only the hero is an experienced trainer and a bit of a different fellow. The idea was inspired by dbzespio and her fic Azelf's Aura and a little bit of lupyne and his fic I am Lucario. But this is my own original story here just focusing on Enrique and Lucario and other characters inspired by the games and partly the anime.**

***June-8-2013: Re-uploaded from my main page ****The Flying Lion**** to here due to some changes with style. I consider this a backlot project so for those new readers I just thought I'd clarify***


	2. Arrival in Unova

Chapter 2: Arrival in Unova

* * *

Officer Jackson wasn't sure what was odder. The fact that the young trainer standing before him was going his whole way explaining the entire events on the plane during the hijacking and the events leading up to it, or was that despite how odd and unbelievable it sounded that he somewhat thought it was the truth.

"…and then I told Charizard to use Flamethrower to scorch the Rockets-not lethally of course, just a light scorch-and then Lucario showed up having the other Rockets taken care of. And now we're here and that's how it happened."

The Nuvema Town Police Officer was stunned to say the least. Looking next to Enrique at the five Team Rocket members tied up together next to the Pokémon Lucario, Dolph could confirm that this story was indeed true. Amazingly the Plane had landed safely at Nuvema's small airport and the two heroes of the "hijacking"-or failure of hijacking more accurately-had strolled off of it carrying the five Rockets with them all ready to be handed to the Officers waiting for them.

Jackson scratched the back of his bald head before turning to his partner and then back to the trainer. "Alright then… thank you very much for your service, Enrique was it?"

"Yeah that's me. Enrique Ponce de Leon, Age: 18, from Johto." Enrique held up his Trainer's license confirming his identity to Jackson.

"Uh huh… I see. Well that takes care of the questions part." Jackson clapped to his other officers who ran to his side.

"So does that mean I can go now with Professor Elm?" Enrique asked ready to leave the scene for Professor Juniper's place on time. Jackson shrugged him off.

"Sure. We'll take care of these Rockets from here for now-" Jackson was then interrupted but a loud voice.

"I don't believe it! What are you doing here Enrique!?"

Of all the people Enrique would have had the pleasure of reuniting with, the owner of this voice was not particularly at the top. Hesitantly turning his head Enrique's eyes confirmed who it was as a tall middle aged man in a brown long coat stepped out of a squad car quickly towards him and Jackson.

"Um... yes can I help you sir?" Jackson asked to which the odd man quickly pulled out his own ID from his coat.

"Special Agent of the International Police! My name is- well I cannot tell you my real name but some call me Handsome! Or you may use my codename Looker!"

Jackson wasn't sure what to say as the odd ID was shoved close to his face. Enrique though sighed scratching the back of his head annoyed.

"Darn it Looker, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Why am I here you ask Enrique? It's simple! I heard about the hijacking by Team Rocket and arrived here on the scene. But it seems like the shows already over though." Looker said staring at the tied up Rockets being pulled away into a police vehicle.

"Yeah I took care of them and you showed up late, like always." Enrique trailed off.

"What!? How dare you disrespect a Special Agent of the International Police! Do you not recall our adventures in the Sinnoh Region?"

"I recall taking down several Galactic Generals by myself while you cosplayed as random people to creep me out where ever I went."

Looker gasped while Jackson just watched confused. Lucario of course didn't argue as he too shared the same opinion of the supposed Top Agent of the unseen International Police Organization.

Meanwhile Professor Elm, who had instantly gone to a telephone booth once the plane had landed, was speaking quickly to Professor Juniper via a video screen. She was listening intently to his explanation of the earlier days events and what had happened aboard the plane.

"…and so he took matters into his own hands and captured the Rockets himself. And now we're here

"Wow! You're trainer sounds really neat Elm!"

"I would say he's more reckless than neat…"

"Well alright then. I guess I'll go get you two then. I just need to hop in my jeep and I'll be there really soon!"

"Thank you Aurea. I really appreciate that." Elm bowed politely as Professor Juniper signed off. With that done Elm hung up the phone and made his way out of the booth to inform Enrique and Lucario. Of course he had also spotted Looker with them frustrated at Enrique's annoyance.

"But Enrique you have to admit the two of us worked as a great team together back in Sinnoh! It was huge success!"

"Looker don't you remember that I practically took out their entire organization alone? The lease you could have done was called the police."

"I am the police Enrique!" Looker whined flailing his arms around childishly.

"Well I guess you should've done a better job than cosplay as random people."

Looker balled his hands to fisted frustrated while the young man smirked. Jackson wondered if he should let the Special Agent know where the police were taking the Rockets since, despite his overall clumsiness, he was still in charge of the official investigation and follow up. Luckily their banter was interrupted by Professor Elm.

"Enrique come on! Professor Juniper will be picking us up shortly, we still have a job to do!"

Enrique turned to Elm and waved a hand back to Looker. "Be seeing ya Looker. Time for my next job."

"Wait Enrique! Aren't you interested to hear about Team Rocket's motives at all? You can help me out on my next big case!"

"Nah. I'll let you deal with it. After all it's not my problem to begin with. I was just there and those guys were in my way."

Enrique followed Lucario and Elm leaving Looker with Jackson and the rest of the police force. Looker sighed knowing he couldn't convince the trainer otherwise. Though the two didn't get along so chummy Looker did see Enrique as a greet ally against these criminal groups regions were saved from tyranny. But at the end of the day it was Pokémon training that Enrique was best at and would stick to his regular job.

Looker then turned to Jakcson whisking him away by the shoulder. "Well then I guess it's just you and me then. We'll take a look at these Rockets and stop their plans!"

"W-wait I'm just a regular cop not a special agent!" Jackson tried to argue but Looker continued on discussing how he would need lots of help in his newest biggest investigation.

"Sayonara Looker. I feel sorry for that cop though." Enrique said smirking. Lucario closed his eyes wanting to move on already.

The three later sat outside of Nuvema Town's airport away from the larget part of the area waiting as Professor Juniper arrived. Of course it became somewhat boring for Enrique who didn't enjoy much silence like this for too long and turned his attention to Elm.

"So… you and Professor Juniper, are you guys good friends?"

Elm at this pressed up his glasses (a rather obvious quirk). "Why yes! Actually I spent time studying with her at Castelia University for some time and even she spent time back in Johto working for Professor Oak."

"Wow, so it's inherited for Professor to have young people do their outside work for them?" Enrique joked to which Elm frowned.

At least he's honest. Lucario mused.

"…we both studied under Professor Oak willingly, and as students of academia. Aurea went back to Unova afterwards and I became Johto's regional professor soon after. But we're still rather good acquaintances." Elm said reflecting back to the old days. Of course they were both good friends but being so far from each other Elm had not much time to spend with Juniper and was glad to be working with her on this assignment.

Enrique though had now set his sights elsewhere though. His eyes caught the sight of a small figure just some feet away from where he was standing. Nudging Lucario the aura Pokémon's attention was also brought to the small figure. Looking at it carefully the two noticed that, whatever it was resembled a tiny bird, for the most part, with a white ruffled head of feathers and blue and red feathered body. Its feet were definitely avian with talons though not large.

This to Enrique was a very interesting sight indeed.

"Hey Professor take a look at that! Is it a Pokémon?" Enrique nudged the professor causing him to glance towards the creature.

"What-oh y-yes! That appears to be a native flying type of this region! But I am not sure what exact species this is."

"Whatever it is he'll be my first catch in the region!" Enrique said pulling out an empty Pokeball from his belt.

Does he always have to be so brash? Lucario wondered before Enrique set his eyes on him. Then did Lucario realize what he meant.

"Well, come on! Let's catch that Unova Pokemon!"

Of course. Lucario shook his head but none the less walked out nonchalantly into "battle".

The flying type Pokemon, noticing the odd blue foreigner then scampered out facing Lucario. Enrique with a big grin pointed out an index finger outward and then let out a cry.

"Alright! Let's battle!"

On their way to pick up Elm at the airport Juniper chatted with Hilda as they drove through the small streets of Nuvema Town. She reiterated her past wit hElm as students of Professor Oak much as Elm had to Enrique earlier. But she also mentioned her eagerness to working with her good friend as well as Enrique.

"Elm said some great things about his trainer already. I Know he will be a great help to Unova's Pokemon Research Project." Juniper said brightly.

"I just can't wait to meet him Professor! Maybe he's just like the other Trainers you hear about from Pallet Town. He must be really cool!" Hilda beamed holding her Oshawott in arms.

"He's certainly a great help to our research. Apparently he isn't all too savvy with documentation like a professor or most trainers and perfects at battling the most."

"Battle first, then capture you mean?" Hila asked curious.

"At least that is what Elm claims." It was then that as Juniper's jeep reached closer to the front of the airport a shrill shriek was heard. Hilda and Juniper had no clue what it was until they reached the spot where PRofessor Elm was waiting for them.

Now imagine if you will the odd sight of a young man being pecked and on the head by a flying type Pokemon whilst running around in circles. This was odder as the person screamed aloud all too comically while bystanders watched either surprised or with mild amusement.

"What-What is going on?" Hilda stammered unsure of words to pick out at the moment. Oshawott took to laughing though at the humorous sight.

"Is he being pecked by a Rufflet?" Juniper blinked wondering if she should intervene when Elm spotted her.

"Ah Aurea! I'm so glad you're here-well I mean, um-ignoe his antics for now he'll take care of the situation soon." Elm waved his hands. It then dawned on Juniper just who this young man was.

At the sidelines Lucario crossed his arms. He thought this was rich, especiallly since Juniper was to be his new employer for now. How did the saying go? First impressions last a lifetime? Yeah that was it.

Lucario smirked. This is just amusing.

"Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-hey?! Lucario don't just stand there, hellp me out!"

Why? Lucario wondered. This Pokemon attacked you first.

Of course Enrique could not read the Pokemon's mind but responded with his best guess. "Darn it Lucario this is still a Pokemon battle! You have to help me? Remember?"

Oh right. Lucario had almost forgotten about that little detail. Then again he really hadn't considered this a true "Battle" as it were. But Lucario Had a sense of loyalty towards Enrique-be he a fool or otherwise-and so stepped over.

With a gaze so blank it gave paper a run for it's money Lucario stood in front of Enrique and pulled the Rufflet off of his head. The chubby flying typpe wiggled in Lucario's grasped while Enrique smirked mocking it.

"Ha! Take that bird brain! You're not so tough now are ya-ow!" Enrique hollared when Rufflet bit his finger. Rufflet giggled while Enrique sucked on his index finger somewhat childishly.

Elm, Juniper, and Hilda sweat dropped at the odd sight while Enrique (having finally noticed Professor Juniper and her jeep) recomposed twirling around. He then pointed at Lucario and Rufflet before speaking aloud. "And that, dear citizens, is how you capture a Pokemon!"

Hilda grimaced. Did he seriously think he'd fool us?

Enrique really, this is not a good first impression! Elm thought biting his fingernails nervously.

What a strange man. Juniper blinked. Then again this more trainer had more to him than she realized.

Some meters away, a man in a black coat watched carefully from a nearby building. In a hand was a cellphone and raised to his eyes in the other was a pair of theatre spectacles. With Enrique clear iin view the man let out a satisfied grin.

"No doubt about it Boss. That is the same kid from years back." a voice on the other line hummed before responding.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Positive. I cannot forget Enrique's face. I know him better than you think, past this little charade."

On the other end of the line Giovanni paused focusing on his thoughts while his agent in Nuvema held up his phone.

"Don't worry Boss. You let me keep an eye on him for you for now. Team Rocket has to keep sight of their own troubles right?"

"Yes. Along with out operation there's another group. Kurama... take care of this new thorn in our side."

The agent grinned lowering his spectacles revealing icy blue eyes.

"With pleasure, Boss. With pleasure.


End file.
